


Vivacious

by AikoIsari



Series: Afflicted [2]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Xros Wars | Digimon Fusion
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Blood, Blood Drinking, Crossdressing, Death, Gender Dysphoria, Harm to Children, Magical Realism, Multi, Murder, Other, Polyamory, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing about family is that sometimes, in order to become closer, you have to be cut apart. In this new world, let us make a nice, fresh start to each new day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

The digital world ends in a howling scream and is reborn with the screech of a baby. Not that the ones who see the end of this world actually hear this, but things do happen without observation.

Above the reshaping universe of electronics and dreams, a demon strokes his pet's head from where they sit on his throne. Her hair falls in delicate waves over a strange dress, longer than it should have been, as though years had passed instead of moments. It would almost be Victorian if it weren't missing the corset. Blood red and ink black, fallen under brown locks which stray close to black in the dark. The dress hisses with mirth.

She sits there like a doll, one of those talking ones that needs a button pressed to figure out its functionality. And perhaps she is one, until she moves. Then her movements are too smooth, slipping from a bony lap and to walk upon the stone floor with bare feet. She is not allowed her boots or her weapons, not yet. What if she aims them in the wrong direction?

Why, they'll fly the right way of course.

The girl trots upon the stone, over the revolving world as it turns, piece by piece, anew. Cold earth, dying grass, a sprawling city... a dreadfully night castle. She might find herself comfortable there.

"Oh, dear children," chuckles the demon at his throne. "This is your new home."

Taiki, gliding across the growing model, merely laughs along with the voice of a shade.


	2. 2

Yuu wants to skip. He wants to skip and dance and figure out how to fly. He wants to swallow all of the fairy dust. It's finally his turn. It's finally his chance to run about and win! He can be a hero now! Finally!

Their family, their powers, always in the shadows, always in the darkest depths of the real world and it _sucks_. He has to sit and watch. If they were allowed to fight, to do as they wished without the law immediately coming down on their shoulders…

Kotone would have survived that accident. He has no doubt over that. She was the wilder one. She was also cunning where he was clever, and for all their fights, teamwork was their best bet.

But she was gone now, and he would have to make this work for the both of them, and for Nene too. Once he found her, everything would be perfect. She would help. She would help him make them a better world, even if it was just a game.

He wouldn't give her a choice.


	3. 3

The sun was shining and the birds were chirping. At least, until her brother shot one out of the tree. Then they start screaming and flying away.

Akari tsks. Plebs.

She is walking at a quick stride. Nene is on the roofs, not that anyone can blame her. She has a half-conscious sister and no one looks up. Kiriha has taken to looking derisively at any observers. Zenjirou has one hand over his stomach.

She doesn't blame these onlookers this time: Zenjirou is bleeding pretty badly.

Of course, her brothers smell it, bloodhouds they are.

"Where's Nii-chan," they chorus together.

Akari glares at the sky. "Call the moms," she told them. "Family meeting."

Two words that are never a good sign for anyone, really.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what's back! Yeah someone asked me about this and I was like: you know what. Yes, yes I do need my Taiki destroying sanity. Yes I do need psychotic flirtation and blood. Yes I do need mayhem. So I brought this up. Now, small warning, I doubt this will update as fast as Macabre. I have a crapton of fics and more are coming sooner rather than later as I get my gifts and short requests done. but hopefully I can invite you all into the mayhem as often as possible. Anyway, sit back, get your best game face on and welcome to the sequel of Macabre.
> 
> Challenges: AU Diversity Boot Camp prompt 12. entertaining (supernatural!AU), Halloween Trick or Treat Bag day 14. write a drabble novel, what if challenge (same ones as last time), AU Devils of Doom, and Diversity Writing I46. Write in the supernatural genre.


End file.
